Fate enigma
by Mahou Shonen Yori
Summary: Shirou Emiya traumatizado por el asesinato de Rin Tohsaka, Sakura Matou, Illyasviel von Einzbern... enloquece al punto de iniciar una nueva Guerra del santo grial, ante esto invoca nuevamente a Saber y la obliga a cambiar a una nueva clase de Servant. Empezando los sucesos de Fate enigma.


**_Fate Enigma_**

**_Capitulo 1: Los 3 mas problemáticos _**

"_Estamos atados al destino, las casualidades no existen ni mucho menos la suerte, no se puede cambiar la muerte de alguien, no puedes robarle el corazón a alguien que no te ama, el alma es intangible, jamás el tiempo podrás cambiar y mucho menos lograras que todos te amen._

_Todas las personas siguen un sendero establecido desde que nacen, muchos sollozaban por no lograr lo imposible hasta que la primera guerra santa se dio siendo un bucle que conllevaba a dos ganadores hacia la gloria._

_La sangre del campo de batalla derramada por humanos… basuras de humanos, detestable humanidad, fermentada sensibilidad, por eso el castigo para quienes luchan por lo inalcanzable es sin dudas ser devorados por la parca victoriosa._

_7 poderosos servants luchando junto a sus Masters para encontrar el grial codiciado, las reglas fueron estables hasta que dos quienes admiraban decidieron entrar al juego… ¿A dónde con lleva esto? Solo a morir… jajajaja… malnacidos que creen que lo lograran… fui un imbécil al participar nl algo que no era digno de mi y fallecí como un estúpido humano… maldecidos quienes participen en esta guerra, les deseo lo peor ¡ESCORIAS! ¡IMPUROS! ¡MEROS JUGUETES!"_

_El epitafio que contenía aquellas palabras estaba custodiado por sacerdotes de la iglesia, estos rezaban con desesperación entre las sombras que envolvían el entorno, las velas se apagan a toda prisa._

_La puerta de aquel lugar se abrió de golpe gritando una voz a todo pulmón._

_-¡SAL DE UNA VEZ DE ESAS ATADURAS! ¡VUELVE A LA VIDA! ¡TE OTORGO MI ALMA COMO REMBOLSO!_

_Los clérigos se desfallecieron en el momento que la lápida se dividía en 4 fragmentos, emergiendo del interior de la penumbra de la roca un hombre mayor, su barba era plateada como le llegaba hasta el suelo, era calvo, sus ojos eran carmines, muy delgado de aspecto raquítico, portando en su mano derecha un bastón de madera, de esa entidad salía un aura contemplativa._

_Un círculo mágico hizo acto de gala colocándosele en el centro el misterioso invocador, en la mano de este un símbolo se trasmutaba mientras el hombre mayor sentenciaba con desprecio._

_-Jure me dejarían descansar en paz no obstante nuevamente se me otorgo el respiro de la vida, otra guerra del grial… nuevamente pecados y personas como siempre cometiendo los mismos errores._

_-Me da igual lo que pienses, lo que te plantees, simplemente sírveme y llévame hacia lo que ansió- contestó el hombre cuya apariencia se vislumbro._

_Un hombre rubio de aspecto extravagante, los ojos de este hombre eran blancos vestía con un traje hecho con la piel de anacondas, su cabello cortado estilo punk, el color de su ropa era tan verde que se hacía nauseabundo, andaba descalzo como con una sonrisa de ambición._

_El servant simplemente tocio como quejándose hasta que se inclino diciendo con satisfacción._

_-Ya veo… humano no creo que seas, ya tu humanidad la hiciste a un lado… si así son las cosas con gusto seguiré todas tus ordenes bestia inmunda._

_-Nos llevaremos muy bien daddy- contestó aquella persona que posiblemente no poseía humanidad._

_En un lugar donde la arena como la miseria se cernía, una niña morena de cabello negro como ojos marrones, estaba bañada en sangre, con un traje de militar, portando en ambas manos una pistola._

_Cuerpos descuartizados formando un perfecto pentágono, del suelo hacia acto de presencia un hombre rubio de armadura dorada, el cual solo se burlaba enloquecido totalmente._

_-¡NUEVAMENTE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡A LA GUERRA SANTA SE ME HA INVITADO!_

_-cállate…- ordenó la chica recibiendo el sello en su cuello._

_-¡Una humana ordenándome callar! ¡Ilusa!- Gilgamesh sin dudar le atravesó el estomago con su brazo._

_La chica le admiraba fríamente sin sentir aparente dolor, en ello pronuncio retirando el brazo sin problemas mientras el carmín se desbordaba como cascada. _

_-Para ser un servant de tu índole me decepcionas pero es lo que hay… por eso… arráncate los ojos es una orden…_

_Oponiendo resistencia Gilgamesh se atravesó con los dedos los globos oculares chillando de sufrimiento mientras gritaba con furia._

_-¡Malditaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_-Si piensas que moriré de esta manera eres un imbécil… mis órganos se regeneran… me das mas lastima tú que seguro piensas solo tengo 3 hechizos de comando… yo puedo usar miles de ellos por lo cual solo eres mi juguete idiota… y no pienso andar curándote…_

_La morena se tapo con una mano la zona lastimada, cerrándose de golpe mientras el gran guerrero fue sodomizado mientras se recubría con ambas manos la cara, esa chica daba miedo… especialmente… cuando uso más hechizos de comando, ordenando con suma frialdad._

_-Rómpete bien los ojos… aun falta…_

_Un chillido del hombre… tan potente que cualquiera le daría un escalofrió… ¿Quién era ella?_

_Un ritual que se daba en un centro comercial cerrado, las luces de las tiendas hacían estática mientras el sonido de hombre como mujer se daban a relucir, gemidos, suspiros, en el suelo frio de cerámica, una mujer de cabello azulado con un cuerno de unicornio en la frente, con un precioso cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados por alguna razón emitiendo el cantó del placer._

_Un hombre de cuerpo corpulento como de piel blanquinosa, alimentándose de aquellos pechos, del néctar de ellos mientras el movimiento intimo se daba, el color de cabello marrón en puntas, gafas oscuras que tapaban su mirada, ambos en la pasión como haciendo lo que tenían planeado._

_Los movimientos se dieron más fuerte mientras ella exclamaba._

_-MASSSS…. MÁS PODERR AHHHH!_

_-Faith-sama…. Ohhhh!... estoy por culminarr ahhh! Mi poder está casi al límite ahhH!..._

_Las lámparas se encienda como apagaban en compas, algunos bombillos se hacían pedazos de tanta energía, en la fuente de aquel centro de compras se podía observar como el agua brillaba como un cuerpo parecía transmutarse en las aguas._

_-Matsuo…AHHHH! NO RESISTOOO!_

_-AHHHHH FAITHHHHH!_

_Culminando ambos segregaron el elixir el cual terminó en el suelo, este se extendió de forma serpenteante hasta la fuente donde salió el guerrero invocado, muy musculoso como portando una armadura de un metal inusual, su cabello plateado como su ojo derecho con un parche, su único ocular funcional era amarillo, portando un cinturón con una espada de grandes proporciones._

_Respirando de forma agitada admiró a la pareja, señalando hacia la mujer mientras decía con demanda._

_-¡Mi master es usted señoria!_

_-Yo no puedo serlo… lo siento…- contestó la mujer mientras en su mano hacia gala un símbolo sin formar de forma adecuada._

_-¡Por qué osa decir eso mi Master! ¡Usted fue la que me invoco!_

_-Yo no soy adecuada… lo siento- se disculpó la mujer la cual se arrancó el brazo como si se tratase de una pieza de porcelana, no salió sangre simplemente en su cuerpo en donde estaba la zona separada un agujero sin vacio-, tu verdadero Master será él._

_Matsuo se levantó estando con su cuerpo carente de ropajes, su cuerpo fornido hizo que el Servant se ruborizara, el hombre de gafas piso el brazo transmutándose perfectamente la simbología en su mano, la mujer retiró la mirada a la invocación mientras le pidió al otro hombre. _

_-Si se pone en tu contra no dudes en castigarlo… pero no seas demasiado cruel… lo mas que puedes llegar es ordenar a que te otorgue su cuerpo mas no herirlo de maneras letales._

_-¡Qué clase de suceso es este! ¡Me rehusó a servirle a quien le pasan los derechos!_

_El servant irritado como sintiéndose humillado por el cambio estaba por enfundar su arma cuando protegiendo a su aparente amante la mujer de cuerno puntiagudo se interpuso rogando._

_-Si sientes fidelidad hacia mí otorga tus servicios incondicionales a él._

_-Master…yo…- el hombre de cabello plateado apaciguo su ira mientras musitó por lo bajo- Mujeres…_

_-Entonces estamos de acuerdo… mi nombre es Matsuo… ella es Faith ¿Tu eres?- preguntó Matsuo amablemente._

_-Llamadme Ozma…- contestó el guerrero ruborizándose ligeramente luego dando la espalda- Si serás mi Master… colocaos algo de ropa… aunque dejo muy claro que te serviré no por tu voluntad sino por la de ella._

_-Si es así estoy de acuerdo- aceptó Matsuo sin muchos problemas buscando la ropa._

_-Muchas gracias Ozma…- agradeció la mujer tapándose los senos con su brazo funcional mientras cerraba las piernas._

**_Continuara…_**


End file.
